The main function of forms on web pages is to collect data. Users use forms to upload form data or form attachments to web servers. The web servers store the form data or form attachments on file storage servers. Because of the complexity of the forms themselves, the forms are often displayed on a PC terminal (e.g., such as a desktop, a notebook computer, or the like). According to some related art, because of the limitations of computer functions of the PC terminal (e.g., the inability to capture media such as an image, an audio, a video, or the like), other equipment, which has the ability to capture media, is generally required to complete photograph or audio data collection (e.g., the capture and storage of media) in association with the preparation to upload a form attachment such as a media file (e.g., an image, an audio clip, a video clip, or the like). Thereafter, a user is required to connect the other equipment (e.g., that was used to capture the media to be included as a form attachment) to the desktop or notebook computer in order to transfer the media (e.g., the image, the audio, the video, or the like) to the PC terminal in order to enable the PC terminal to upload the media as a form attachment. Thereafter, only after the PC terminal has received, from the other equipment, the media to be used as a form attachment, can the PC terminal complete the upload of the form attachments. In addition, given the rapid development of easy-to-use smart terminal equipment such as smart phones, more and more users are collecting data (e.g., capturing images or audio) with smart terminals. Consequently, demand to upload data such as the data (e.g., the media) collected by the smart terminal as attachments to forms is increasing.
According to some related art, in the event that the data in a smart terminal is uploaded as a form attachment, the smart terminal must first connect with a PC terminal, and the data stored on the smart terminal is uploaded (e.g., as a form attachment) to the PC terminal. Thereafter, the PC terminal stores a local copy of the data, and a user selects the data that is locally stored on the PC terminal and uploads the selected locally stored data to a web server. However, this method of uploading form attachments according to some related art requires the tedious steps of first connecting the smart terminal to a PC terminal, uploading the data for the form attachments to the PC, and then uploading such data from the PC to a web server. In addition, the method of uploading form attachments according to some related art requires the data for the form attachments to be stored locally on a PC terminal. The local storage of data for the form attachments is relatively insecure and involves a risk of data leaks, particularly in the event that the PC terminal is shared by many people or is infected with a virus.